I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl
by AmericanxHero
Summary: After France pisses England off at a world meeting, England decides to get back at him. With magic. However, during the middle of the spell, a certain American idiot barges in and ends up getting the hit instead...Fem!USxUK and USxUK
1. Chapter 1

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

**Summary: **After France pisses England off at a world meeting, England decides to get back at him. With magic. However, during the middle of the spell, a certain American idiot barges in and ends up getting the hit instead...Fem!USxUK and USxUK

Okay, yes. Unoriginal idea, I know. Iggy or America somehow get turned into a girl because of Iggy's magic. And then they fall in luuuurrrvee~ How original, right? *snort* Anyways, I needed to write this because I thought it was cute and funny. ^^" Anyways, hope you enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I do however own a FREE HETALIA POSTER SIGNED BY ALL THE ENGLISH VOICE ACTORS (except Eric Vale because he couldn't come, what!) FROM OTAKON! SO HA! D**

Ahem, yes. Please read and enjoy...^^"

* * *

_**WHAM! **_

England stormed into his house that day, raging. He was yelling curses, scowling, and stomping around the house. It was that damned France again. "Bloody frog!" he snarled, clenching his fists. "Always making fun of me, and flirting with me, and just being...being so damned _French!_ I hate him so much!" He spun around, accidentally knocking a leather bound book off of the side table by the couch in the living room. He let out a frustrated yell, bent down to pick it up, and smirked when he saw what the book was. It was one of his spell books. His smirk turned into a scary grin that could rival Russia's. Oh, that bloody frog was gonna get it today...

Eager, the Brit ran into the kitchen and down the stairs to his basement with his book clutched to his chest. He grabbed his black robes and wand at the end of the stairs and dropped the book onto the wooden table. He began flipping through the pages, looking for a good spell to use.

"No...no...definitely _not_...nope...not that one...Oh! This one looks good!" He squinted so he could read it more clearly in the dimly lit room. "'The Transformation Spell. It turns a person of choice into the opposite of what they are,'" he read. He snickered. So this could turn that "handsome, charming Frenchman" (not that England agreed) into an actual ugly frog? It was worth a shot, wasn't it? He immediately began setting up candles on the floor of the basement and prepared to use the spell.

Preparation didn't take all that long actually. It was pretty quick. England lit the last candle in the circle and held the book in his hands. "All right, so I just have to picture what France looks like now while I say the spell. Sounds easy enough." He closed his eyes, imagining the Frenchman's frog face in his mind. Once he had a good mental image, he began reading the incantation aloud. The flames in the candles turned blue and they grew larger. The chalk line in the circle also began to glow blue as England continued reading. All was going well until...

_**WHAM!**_ "HEY, IGGY!"

_Oh no...You idiot! Not now! _As soon as the unfamiliar voice rang out from upstairs, England immediately pictured America in his mind. He tried to get France's face back, but it was too late. He had finished the incantation and before he knew it, a bright blue light shot up from the middle of the chalk circle and flew up the stairs. "No, wait!" he yelled. His eyes went wide when he heard America yell and then a thud as he hit the floor. Everything was quiet then. The Brit waited a few moments, hoping to hear the American get up and walk around upstairs, but it never happened. He started cursing as he rushed upstairs. What if he killed him? He wasn't particularly fond of America, but he didn't hate him. He'd never wish for his former charge to be _dead!_

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." England prayed as he made it upstairs. He found America on the living room floor, unconscious and unmoving. Holding his breath, he walked slowly over to him and knelt down to next to him. "A-America?" He gave the younger nation a little poke in the shoulder to see if he responded. When he didn't, England placed one hand on America's chest and leaned down to listen for his breathing. He sighed in relief and sat back up when he realized he still was. Good. He hadn't killed America. But nothing drastic had happened to him either (not yet, anyway). Maybe the spell didn't work on him for some reason...

_Huh...that's strange,_ England thought. _I don't remember America having this much fat on him..._ His hand was still on America's chest. And it was touching something soft and...squishy. His green eyes went wide and his face turned a deep shade of red as he immediately pulled his hand away.

Oh..._oh..._The spell _did _work. America had...had _breasts._ His hair was longer, reaching to just a few inches above his shoulders (how had England not noticed that before?), and his face was much more feminine as was everything else. His clothes that usually fit him well were a bit looser and bigger than before. England had turned America into a _teenage girl._

So _that's _what the spell did! It turned people into the opposite of what they were. So boys turned to girls, and girls turned to boys. They should've been more specific. England glanced back at America, blushing.

"I am _so _bloody fucked when he wakes up..."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! I turned America into a teenage girl! xD Well, technically, England did. But _I made him do it! _So ha! xD Anyways, yeah. I intend to make every moment of this as awkward as possible for the both of them. Because I can. And because it provides comedy and entertainment for us USxUK fangirls. x3

Anyways, please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

All righty, so I clearly have a little too much time on my hands right now, so I'm writing the next chapter. :3 Also, this is so much fun to write. I'm actually sitting in my dorm right now giggling as I write this. xD Lucky for you guys! I feel so special and loved, I'm already getting reviews twenty minutes after publishing it! ;w;

Also, a typo that's bothering me from last chapter. I said something along the lines of "unfamiliar voice" when America barges into England's house. I meant to say "familiar voice". I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that. xD

By the way, I'm still referring to America as "he" and him". It just makes it easier. ^^"

I also reuploaded this chapter because of a really stupid mistake I made before and I really need to fix it cause it was really bothering me. T.T It's still the same, just fixed. ^^"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! It makes me sad every time I write this...T^T **

Enjoy~! :3

* * *

It was a few hours before America started to wake up. England had left him on the floor because...well, he felt he had touched him (her? He didn't know) enough for the day. That, and he was in too much shock to do anything except make tea. That always calmed him down. Yes...

"Nn..." America groaned. "Wh-wha' happened? Why does everything hurt? And...why does my voice sound higher?" His bright blue eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head. "God, my head is killing me." He blinked and spotted England in the other room, sitting at the kitchen table. He had his eyes closed and was sipping tea. Was he..._blushing_? "Hey, Iggy!" he said, jumping to his feet and walking over to him. "What happened to me? How come I was passed out on the floor?" Huh...were his clothes looser? Did he lose weight or something..?

England kept his eyes closed, his blush deepening when America came up next to him. "You just fainted," he muttered. "That's all I know." Maybe if he didn't say anything or mention it to him, the American wouldn't ever know that he had been magically transformed into a female until England could find a way to reverse the spell. He was stupid enough not to notice something like this right away...

"Huh..." America murmured, blinking once. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I musta fainted from hunger! I'm on this new diet and I'm eating less food everyday. I'm down to five hamburgers a day now!" Isn't that healthy? "Geez, I really gotta pee. I've also been drinking a lot more. I always carry a bottle of Coke with me wherever I go. I'm gonna use your bathroom, Iggy, be back in a sec!" Before England could protest, America had ran upstairs to use the bathroom.

_Well, fuck,_ England thought. _America's sure to notice something when he uses the bathroom...I'm screwed. _ He stayed in his seat with his eyes still closed and sipping his tea calmly.

He could hear the sound of flushing from upstairs. He took another sip of tea. Footsteps...another sip...probably checking his reflection right now...pause...shit, that was a long pause...last drop of tea, damnit...

"_IGGYYYYYYYYYYYY!" _And there it was. The scream of horror from upstairs. Yep. He noticed. And here came the young American storming down the stairs. "IGGY! What the _fuck_ happened to me!"

"I, er, turned you into a teenage girl," England muttered inaudibly. Somehow America was able to make sense of it. And he looked furious. It was almost scary. But it was also cute. Was that even possible..?

"You _what!_" America shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" England yelled, standing up from his seat and snapping his eyes open. "I didn't mean to hit you with the bloody spell! I was going to get France with it, but you then you stormed into my house without permission and got in my way! So it's really your own fault, you stupid git!"

"_My _fault! _You _were the one who cast the stupid spell, asshole!"

"Well, I wasn't sure what it would do!"

"You weren't _sure?_ So the freakin' spell could've freakin' _killed me_?"

"Well, you're not dead, are ya!"

"No, but I think this is _far worse_ from being dead!" America retorted. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at England. His face was slightly pink from the embarrassing situation. "This feels so weird," he mumbled. "I hate you for this."

"Mm, yeah, I know, I've heard it all before," England sighed, sitting back down.

America gave a little nod. "So...any idea how to fix it?" he asked.

"Not a clue."

America just stared at the older nation in front of him. "What?"

"I haven't looked for a reversal spell yet!" England snapped, narrowing his emerald eyes. "Excuse me for being in a state of shock for a few hours over the fact that my former colony just had a magical sex change!"

"A magical sex change _you _caused," America grumbled, pouting and glaring at England.

"Shut up, you git."

"Make me," America sneered, sticking his tongue out. _Real mature,_ England thought, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, Iggy, since you caused this, you will let me stay in your house until I'm normal again."

"You were never normal to begin with."

America gave him the most deadly glare he could. England would've been more scared if it wasn't so damned cute! Stop with the cute glares! "You're mean, Iggy. But I'm still staying here. With you. Until you figure out how to fix me. And you will do my laundry and since your cooking is shit, you'll buy me McDonald's whenever I want!"

"You bloody git!" England yelled, raising a fist. "Why I oughta-"

"Nuh-uh-uh~" America sang, wagging a finger at the Brit. He gave him a sly grin. "A gentleman _never _hits a woman. I thought you were a gentleman, Iggy."

England scowled and lowered his fist, clenching it at his side. He narrowed his eyes. "You're still a git," he grumbled.

"And you're still old."

* * *

The next morning, England decided to be obnoxious and wake up America at 7 am. It gave the Brit a little bit of satisfaction knowing that this tortured America and pissed him off. He grinned, feeling amused. "OI! GET DOWN HERE, YOU GIT!" he yelled upstairs. "DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU OUT OF BED AND DOWN THE STAIRS BY YOUR HAIR!"

"I'm coming~!" America whined as he slowly made his way down the steps. He dragged himself into the kitchen where England was cooking (oh God). England glanced at the doorway as the American came in and sat down. He looked rather adorable in his baggy clothes. Especially that bomber jacket that was too big for him. The sleeves covered his hands, it was a little too long on him, and...it just looked adorable. England blushed the slightest bit of pink and returned to his cooking. "Iggy, can I just have McDonald's? I don't want whatever crap you're cooking," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his jacket sleeves.

"No. I don't feel like spending any money on that load of garbage. It's not even real food," England replied, setting a plate of eggs in front of the other nation.

"Aw, but Iggy!" he whined, giving him those big blue puppy eyes. And...no, not that! He was using _the pout. _His signature puppy dog pout that would win every argument because it was just too cute to say no to.

England tried to resist. He really did. But he couldn't. Sighing, he took the eggs for himself and sat down across from America at the table. "Fine," he muttered. "We'll get you McDonald's after I eat. And then we need go shopping for you."

America blinked and tilted his head. "Why? I don't need anything."

"Are you joking?"

"What?"

"In case you've forgotten, you're a girl now," England replied. "Your clothes are a bit big on you, aren't they?"

"I think they're fine."

"No, they're not. We're going shopping to get you some feminine clothing. I don't know how long you could be stuck like this. Days, weeks...even months..."

"Months?" America squeaked, looking terrified.

"Possibly. I don't know."

"I don't wanna be a girl for that long!" he cried.

"Oh, stop whining."

"No. I'll do what I want. Cause I'm a hero."

England rolled his eyes yet again. "Whatever you say," he sighed.

After England finished eating, he took America to McDonald's where he ordered hotcakes and sausage from the breakfast menu. There was more arguing between the two nations (of course). Then England took America shopping...which was just a tad awkward. Because England never shopped in the women's section.

"Iggy, I refuse to wear this skirt," America scowled, holding out a denim skirt towards England with a look of disgust.

"Well, _what _will you wear?" England asked, trying to keep his temper in check. "You've rejected almost everything here!"

"I'll wear what I have on now!"

"Unacceptable."

"Why!"

"Because I said so, now pick something from here to wear! Just ten things! Five shirts and five pants, okay?"

Grumbling, America agreed to the compromise and looked around. He picked out five pairs of jeans/shorts he liked, and then five graphic tees. All paid for by England. Next, they went to look at shoes. America picked out a pair of black and white sneakers decorated with silver stars, a pair of brown boots with a small inch heel, and two pairs of sandals. Also paid for by England.

Then the most awkward part of all came: _bras and underwear. _If waking up to discover you've gone from male to female because of a spell that _wasn't _supposed to be for you was horrifying, you ain't seen nothin' yet.

"Would you just try these on!" England hissed, attempting to keep his voice low. He held out a few bras towards America, his face burning bright red. "W-we have to know what size you are!"

America's face was just as red as England's, maybe even darker. "Iggy, I-I can't," he whimpered, shaking his head.

"America, if you try these on, and we find out what size you are, I will take you out for ice cream when we are all done, okay?"

The American paused, thinking it over. "All right," he sighed, snatching the bras out of England's hand and marching off the nearest changing room. England followed close behind and, thankfully, no one else was in there. America went into one of the stalls, closing the door, and England took a seat on a bench outside the stall, waiting. He found himself watching the space between the bottom of the door and the floor as America started undressing. First the jacket...then the shirt...

"U-um, Iggy? H-how do I..?"

Oh shit. He didn't know how to put on a...a..._you know_? _Fuuuuuck. _"All righty, um, d-do you see the hooks?"

"Yeah, what do I do, Iggy? Help me!"

"All right, all right. Um, throw it over the door and I'll help you out." England waited for America to toss it over and he caught it in his hands, blushing furiously. _God, of all things I have to deal with..._ he thought. He hooked up the back of the bra for America before tossing it back over to him. "Now put it on like you would a shirt, okay?"

"Um, o-okay."

He waited. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I did. It fits."

"All right, uh...what size is it? I'll get you more."

"I have not a freakin' clue."

England groaned. Of course he didn't. "Take it off and toss it over again. Get dressed and meet me outside of the changing rooms, all right?"

"'Kay, Iggy."

"Stop calling me Iggy."

"But I like it..."

"Just...stop!" England scowled, catching the flying bra once again. Now where was the bloody t-oh! 34C. That's it...Okay then. This wasn't awkward at all! While America was getting dressed, he went back out and grabbed a few more bras in the same size. He also picked up a package of female underwear that he was hoping would fit the American (England had enough torture with the bras and just wanted to get out of there). When America came out of the dressing room, England shoved the bras and underwear in his hands along with money. "Here. You pay. I need to get the bloody hell out of here." And before America could argue, or even blink, the Brit was running out of the store as fast as he could.

* * *

There we go fellow USxUK fans! A start to the all the awkwardness! :3 It's only gonna get more awkward from here, trust me. xD

By ze way, my friend gave me possibly the GREATEST idea on how to get America to switch back to being a boy. I think I might do it. x3 But I'm not telling you guys what it is! xP

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

Yay! Another chapter! Is it kinda sad that I get great enjoyment out of torturing England and America with awkward situations? xD Anyways, I have really not a lot to say here right now, so I'mma let you read the chapter. :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

England had never experienced anything more awkward than the shopping trip for female items for America. It was definitely a scarring experience. Hopefully, he would never go through it again. Ever. Right now, he was sitting outside the last store they had gone to, waiting for America to finish paying.

"Iggy!" America called, walking out the door with a shopping bag in his hand. He started coming over. "There you are! Are we going home now?"

"Yes, we are leaving now," England replied, extremely overjoyed by the thought. He started walking towards his car as fast as he possibly could, America jogging behind him to keep up.

* * *

America was acting...strange that day. Well, stranger than usual. It was around two or three when they got back from their interesting shopping excursion. America decided to change into one of the shirts and jeans he had gotten and then planted himself on England's couch, watching TV for hours. Okay, that part wasn't entirely strange.

The strange thing was what America was watching right now. It was a romance movie called "The Notebook" or something. Usually, the American would _never _watch something like that. He proclaimed that it was "unmanly and wimpy" and would only watch action movies. Wait a second...

"Are you _crying?" _England asked as he came into the room.

"Gah!" America yelped, jumping. He had obviously been caught. "N-no! I'm not crying!"

"You git, yes, you are! Those are tears in your eyes."

"No, they're not!" America argued, wiping his eyes. "It's...allergies! It's not like a hero to cry. Especially during a chick flick."

England snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say," he sighed, sitting down on the recliner next to the couch.

The movie went on for another half hour and by the end of it, America was sobbing. Actually _sobbing. _Like "my puppy just got hit by a car" sobbing.

"America..?" England asked, not sure if the other nation was okay. "Are you...all right?"

"I-I'm fine," America sniffled, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. "It...that movie...was just...s-so sad!"

"Not really..."

"That's because you have no heart, Iggy," he snapped.

"Git," England muttered. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing made by you," America mumbled. "Can I have McDonald's?"

"Again?" England sighed. "But you had that for breakfast..."

"But you turned me into a girl!"

"...Fine. I'll get you McDonald's."

"Yay!" America cheered, grinning.

That's basically how the rest of the day went until dinner. The two of them sat in the living room watching TV. America had switched to an action movie and was yelling at the screen "fuck yeah!" whenever the good guys shot the bad guys. Sometimes he cried when there were touching romantic parts. But then he got fired up again when the action returned. England decided to go get America his McDonald's around then.

As the Brit was waiting in line to get the American his food, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"_Iggy! Where the fuck did you go? I'm so lonely!" _America whined.

"I'm getting you your McDonald's," England replied. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"_Oh, well, hurry up then! I'm starving!"_

"I know. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"'_Kay!" _There was a click as America hung up the phone.

About ten minutes later, America called him again. "America?" England answered.

"_Oh my god, dude! Where the fuck are you?" _America yelled. He sounded annoyed. _"Could you take any longer? I thought you were getting McDonald's, not a five course meal. It's _fast food, _how long could it _possibly _take?" _

England blinked, surprised. He wanted to snap back at America, but he was in a public place. It was not gentlemanly to yell at someone over the phone in a public place. Even if that place _was _a McDonald's. "Calm down, America," he said calmly. "I just ordered your food and it's almost ready. As soon as I get it, I'll be right back over as soon as I stop to buy myself more tea."

"_Who drinks fucking tea any more? Nobody. It's a good thing I dumped your tea into the river cause it tastes like shit! Hurry the hell up, old man!" _

That was when England lost it. "Shut up, git!" he snapped. "You should be grateful I'm even getting you McDonald's-oh, thank you-" he paused as the woman behind the counter handed him his order. "...in the first place! Now I don't think you even deserve this any more! So no McDonald's for you!" He hung up the phone before America could argue any more and stormed out of the restaurant and into his car. "Stupid git," he muttered to himself as he drove to a store nearby to pick up some tea.

After he had parked and entered the store, his phone rang a third time. He narrowed his eyes and answered it. "What now, git?"

"_Oh my god, Iggy, I'm so sorry!" _America cried. Was he actually crying now?"_I dunno why I was so angry with you. Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry, Iggy, really! I didn't mean it at all, I swear! You can get your tea and take your time coming home, really!" _

"Um..." England replied, blinking. Well...this was strange. "It's all right, America. I'm...I'm not mad..."

"_Really?"_

"Really. Um, look, I'm buying tea right now. I'll be home in about ten minutes, okay?"

"_Okay, I'll see you then, Iggy!" _

England stared at his phone after America hung up. America was definitely acting weirder than he usually was. Should he be worried..? Not yet, anyway. It was a good chance the American was only messing with him. The Brit bought his favorite brand of tea, paid, and left the store to head home. When he got home, he was greeted by a big hug from America, which made him blush just a little bit.

"Iggy, you're back! Do you have my food?" America asked as he let go of him. "Can we watch a movie after we eat? A scary one? Pleeeassee?"

"Are you sure you want to watch a scary movie?" England asked, blinking. "Won't you get scared?"

"Of course not! I'm a hero! And heroes don't scare easily!"

The Brit sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. _Lies_... "Fine," he muttered. "Whatever you want."

"Awesome! Let's eat!" America took the McDonald's bag out of the stunned Brit's hand and ran into the kitchen, England behind him. He sat at the table and pulled out his burger and fries from the bag, immediately scarfing it down. England made himself a cup of tea, not very hungry at the moment.

When they finished eating, America practically dragged England by the wrist into the TV room and forced him to sit on the couch while he looked for a horror movie to watch. He ended up choosing Alfred (I wonder why) Hitchcock's _Psycho _and popped it into the DVD player before he sat on the couch next to England.

"Aaaah!" America screamed and clung to England's arm. As usual, he started freaking out when the scary parts started. He buried his face into the other nation's shoulder, as if he were trying to protect himself. "I-is it over y-yet?" he whimpered.

England let out an amused snort and patted America on the head once. "Yes," he replied. "It's over."

America sat back up to watch the movie, thankful the scary part was over. His eyes went wide a second later and he let out another cry as he jumped behind the couch. "Iggy, you liar!"

"I thought heroes didn't get scared," England chuckled.

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was kinda boring. Meh, whatever. Wait until next chapter! It should be EXTREMELY AWKWARD for poor America and England. And EXTREMELY FUNNY to those who enjoy America and England going through these amusingly awkward times. Cx

Read and review please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

This might just be my favorite chapter yet. Just saying. Maybe. All I know is that I was sitting in my dorm room, laughing hysterically while I typed. My roommates might think I'm insane. xD But that's okay!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

"America? Is something wrong?" England asked, a genuinely concerned look on his face. Now the British man was seriously worried. It was late morning and America had a plate of _three _Big Macs with fries set in front of him. _He was not even eating them. _He just sat at the table, his head in his hands with his eyes closed. When America didn't eat his McDonald's, something was very, very wrong.

"No, I'm fine, Iggy," America mumbled, giving a small shake of his head. "It's nothing."

England frowned. "Nothing? You _do _realize that there is greasy McDonald's crap sitting right in front of you and you're not even _eating _it? You _never_ turn down McDonald's."

"Seriously, Iggy. It's nothing. Just...my stomach's kinda bothering me. I'll eat later, okay?"

"Your stomach? Are you sick?" The older nation stood from his eat and walked over to America, placing his hand against his forehead to check for a fever. "Hm, you don't feel feverish."

America shook his head. "No, I don't feel sick. I feel fine. It's just my stomach really hurts. It woke me up in the middle of the night last night."

"Is it appendicitis?"

"No, it's not that. I know it isn't."

"Huh, true. If it were that, you'd probably be in a lot more pain," England murmured. "Maybe you ate something?"

America paused to think for a moment before nodding once. "Maybe," he agreed. "That could be it. Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom." He shot a glare at England as he stood up. "I hate you for this. Do you know how fucking awkward this is for me to go the bathroom now? I'm scared to _shower!" _

England ignored the dirty look and shrugged. "Just close your eyes when you take a shower. You'll need one very soon."

"Oh, shut up," America grumbled as he went up the stairs. England returned to calmly sipping his fourth cup of tea that morning.

That was when things got a whole lot...well, England wasn't sure what word to use here. Something like 'freakier' or 'more awkward' or just 'fucked up'. Something along those lines.

Anyways, England jumped and almost fell out of his chair when he heard America's shriek from upstairs. "_IGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYY! OH MY GOD, IGGGGYYYYYYY!" _Thinking that his former colony was being murdered or something, the Englishman jumped out of his chair, knocking it back, raced up the stairs, and kicked down the bathroom door with surprising strength. Luckily, America had pulled on his jeans before he did so.

"What's going on!" he demanded, looking around. He grunted when America lunged at him and clung to him, sobbing hysterically.

"Iggy! Oh my god! Oh my fucking _god!_" America cried. "Iggy, I'm _bleeding!" _

"What? Where! How bad is it?"

"I'm bleeding! From _places that shouldn't be bleeding!_" the American whined. "And it seems pretty bad! Iggy, I'm gonna fucking _die!" _He started sobbing harder.

England blinked, processing this. "Um," he began, closing his eyes. "'Places that shouldn't be bleeding'?"

"You know! Like,...down...down _there_," America whispered, his cheeks glowing red.

England's face also reddened. "Um, well, America, you're...you're not dying."

"I'm not?"

"No. You, uh, you...I think you got your, er, period."

"...My what?"

"Bloody hell! Don't make me say it again, git!"

"But I don't understand!"

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" England groaned, jumping up off the couch and answering it. He opened the front door to come face to face with a grinning Seychelles carrying a bag in one hand and a fish in the other. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, England, how are you?" Seychelles muttered, rolling her eyes and walking into the house without an invitation. "I'm fine, thanks."

England scowled and shut the door, following the young girl. "Did you bring the things I asked for?"

"Yep!" Seychelles answered, smiling proudly. She held out the bag towards England and gave him a suspicious look as he snatched the bag out of her hand. "Funny though, I'm not sure what you'd need these things for..."

"Hey, Iggy! Who was at the door?" America asked, coming into the room. Seychelles turned around, facing America. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Oh...my..._god!" _the young island gasped. "What the heck! How-?"

"Iggy used magic on me," America stated bluntly, giving the Brit an annoyed glare.

"It was an accident!" England protested.

"Is this why you asked for this stuff..?" Seychelles asked, blinking her brown eyes. A smirk began to crawl across her face, a smirk very similar to France's when he started thinking about certain things.

"It's time for you to get going, girl," England growled, grabbing Seychelles by the wrist and dragging her out the front door as she tried fighting against him. "Have a safe trip home!" he called, slamming the door shut before she could leap back inside. He then locked it just to be safe. When he turned around, he was facing an annoyed America with his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes narrowed. "What now?"

"I told you I didn't want anyone to know about this, Iggy," America said, scowling. "And you go and call up Seychelles! Now she freakin' knows!"

"Relax," the Brit sighed. "Seychelles is a good girl, she won't tell anyone. Besides, I needed some things." He pulled out a book for teen girls from the bag and held it out for America. "Here. This'll help you while you're a female. It explains everything about hormones and periods and all that crap. It's your bible from now on."

"Woo-hoo..." the American was _trying so hard _not to sound thrilled.

"And this..." England blushed deeply as he pulled out a box of tampons. America blushed as well when he saw the box in England's hand. "Well...you'll figure it out on your own."

"Iggy, I _hate you so fucking much."_

"I know."

* * *

Seychelles was giggling to herself as she skipped back to her home. America had been magically transformed into a girl? Oh, this was too much! She knew of one person that would get quite a kick out of this. Pulling out her cell phone, the girl dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"_Bonjour. France speaking."_

"Hey, France. It's Seychelles."

"_Ah! Ma petite Seychelles! How are you, ma cherie?" _

"Fine," Seychelles replied. "Guess what? You'll _never _believe what I just witnessed. England called me over to his house earlier, asking me to bring him a few things."

"_Angleterre?" _France asked, slightly annoyed that England had called up _his _Seychelles.

"Yes," she said. "He asked me to bring him one of those growing up teen girl books and _tampons._"

France blinked, nearly dropping one of his delicious biscuits on the floor. "_What..? Pourquoi?" _

Seychelles smirked. "Oh, it gets even better. I went over there with said items, and I saw something quite amusing."

"_Do tell, ma cherie." _

"America is a _teenage girl." _

France started choking on his biscuit. After coughing and sputtering, the Frenchman regained his composure and cleared his throat before speaking again. "_Amerique est une fille?"_

"_Oui. _Apparently England hit him with a spell and that's what happened._" _

A sly grin spread across France's face. It was his trademark smile, both charming and devious at the same time. The other nations knew to run away when they saw this look on France's face. "_Well then, perhaps it is time I paid dear Angleterre and Amerique a visit, non?" _he chuckled.

* * *

And that is that for this chapter! I wanted to bring in Seychelles because I never really used her in a fic before, so I wanted to give her a try. I'm sorry if I failed at her character, don't kill me! Dx But yeah, now France knows about America's current predicament! *gasp* Yeah, I'm bringing him in because only France, the country of love and romance, knows how to spice things up here! xD More to come soon!

Read and review please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

Gah! Sorry for making you guys wait so long! Dx I got busy with schoolwork and then we went tubing today in a river (which was kinda gross). ^^" But, anyways, here's another chapter of I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl!

Also, someone said in a review that this fic sounded a lot like another USUK fic, 'cept the other fic had England become a girl, not America. I swear, I did not steal the idea from that fic, I came up with this on my own. I'm sorry if it seems that way, but it's really not. Most gender-bending fics involving USUK typically have similar ideas, in my opinion.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning after Seychelles came, England decided to let America sleep in while he went shopping for some groceries. He was out for maybe about an hour, an hour and a half...

When he returned home, he heard America yelling and screaming from upstairs.

"Gah! No! Get _out_! Owwwww! _Stoppit_!" the American whined.

England's eyes went wide and he dropped the groceries in the doorway. _Shit! _he thought, rushing up the stairs. Did Seychelles tell anyone or did someone else find out somehow? Could America be getting _raped _by someone who found out and was disgusting enough to take advantage of him in this situation? _Oh _god_, please don't let that happen! _

"_Owwww_!"

When the Brit burst through the door to his guest bedroom, he nearly fainted. With relief. He had expected something much worse than this.

The reason for America's yelling was because he had gotten his brush stuck in his tangled mess of hair while he was trying to brush it.

"Owww, Iggy!" America whimpered, his blue eyes teary. He tugged on the brush gently so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Can you help me? It's stuck!"

England blinked. "Seriously? You're _seriously _crying over having a brush stuck in your hair?"

"Iggy, it fucking hurts! Are you going to help me?"

"All right, all right, you git!" England sighed and went over to his former charge, who sat on the floor. He sat down on the chair behind America and grabbed the handle of the brush. He pulled on it, jerking America's head back and causing him to cry out.

"Dammit, Iggy!" America hissed. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," England murmured. He frowned and began to gently pull on the American's hair, trying to release it from the brush. It still hurt him, but it was less painful than yanking on the brush. It took a few minutes, but finally America was free from the evil hairbrush keeping his hair hostage. "There you go, love."

America gave a small sniffle and used his fingers to comb out the messy part of his hair. "Thanks, Iggy," he mumbled.

"Not a problem. Just...how did you even get it stuck?"

"I have no fucking idea. I just woke up, and I found a brush cause I seriously needed to brush my hair. You know, girl hair sucks. It's so freakin' thick and long! But, anyways, I was just brushing it, and it got stuck in a knot and I tugged and made it worse, and-"

"I think I get it," England chuckled. "Just be careful when you brush your hair. Maybe wet the brush a little?"

"Okay. What's for breakfast, Iggy?" America asked, suddenly remembering he was hungry and hadn't eaten yet.

"Well, what do you want me to make you? Pancakes? Eggs? Omele-"

"McDonald's!"

"What? Are you serious? But-"

"Iggy, I'm wearing a fucking bra and I have a fucking tampon shoved up my female version of Florida because of _you," _America said, his usually cheerful expression turning into a scary one that he had obviously picked up from Russia.

England shuddered. "Okay, okay. I'll get you your greasy crap food," he sighed.

"Yay~!"

* * *

How the American could pack away three orders of hotcakes and two orders of the Big Breakfast platter and _still _look so thin and fit was beyond England. Did he work out at all..?

_No, stop. Don't start thinking about that. This is your former colony, it'd be weird if you thought of him that way. He probably didn't feel the same way. It'd be...awkward, to say the least, _England thought as he watched America finish up his McDonald's breakfast in record timing.

"Hey, Iggy?" America asked, reaching over the table to poke the Brit's elbow and startling him a bit. England hadn't realized he spaced out and had been staring at America for a while now. "You okay? You were just staring off into space for a while now."

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine," England replied, his cheeks flushing a slight pink. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

America chuckled and cleaned up his finished breakfast. "'S'okay," he answered. "So, what's up for today?"

"What d'you mean?" the older nation asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are we gonna do anything today? I've been bored sitting around here all day and doing nothing. Can we do something else? Together?"

England blushed and quickly looked away to hide it. Fortunately, the American didn't notice anything. It sounded like America was implying that they go on a "date", but surely that wasn't what he meant to do. Gah, England seriously needed to stop over-thinking everything. "Um, sure," he replied with a smile. "We can do something. But later, okay? I have to go out and do some work till about one or so. Can you wait until then?"

"Yeah!" America said, nodding and looking enthusiastic. "I'll hang out 'till then. I need to shower and stuff anyway."

"Okay, you do that. I'm going to head out in a few minutes, all right? Can you finish cleaning up?"

"Sure, Iggy!"

"Please stop calling me that..." But he knew that wouldn't stop America.

* * *

At about 12:30, America had showered and dressed himself in his "Hero" tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and black and silver star sneakers. He was currently sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for England as he played with his shoulder-length wavy hair. He continued twisting it around his finger, flipping it over his shoulder, and running his hands through it. Who knew girl's hair could be so entertaining?

This whole turning into a girl thing wasn't _so _bad, America decided. It was...interesting. He couldn't stop looking at his reflection in mirrors or anything that he saw it in. Hey, he couldn't help it-he was _hot! _He'd definitely fuck himself if it were physically possible. Definitely.

On a lighter note, England was paying a lot more attention to him than he usually did. Sure, America was using the whole "you did this to me" to get the Brit to do what he wanted, but still, he liked the attention. And England was blushing a lot around him. Oh yeah, his heroic womanly hotness was making England fall for him. Awesome.

The bad part of this? The fucking hormones. God, how did pubescent females _live? _Their emotions are like a constant roller coaster ride, going up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and-you get the point.

Someone knocking at the door distracted the American from his thoughts. He blinked and turned to look at the front door. Huh...was Iggy expecting visitors? He didn't think so. Maybe England just forgot his key and America needed to be a hero and let him in. Yeah! That made sense.

"Coming!" America called, jumping up on his feet and walking over to the door. He grabbed his bomber jacket off the coat rack by the door and slipped it on, in case England was going to take him out right after he came in and did some things. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror on the wall and combed his fingers through his hair real quick. He grinned and winked at himself. Oh yeah, so fucking hot. "Silly Iggy, did you forget your k-" He was cut off when he opened the door, and something hard hit him in the side of the head, causing him to black out.

* * *

"_Mon dieu, _Russia, I asked you to collect him for me, not concuss him," a voice with a French accent said quietly.

"Sorry, but I knew that he would not come with me willingly," Russia replied. "I did not hit him hard, he will only have a small bump."

That explained why his head hurt. America's eyes opened slowly and he groaned, a hand coming up to his head. He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He assumed they were in some kind of hotel room...

Great. He would probably get raped. ...Unless, it already happened. Oh, fuck, could he still get pregnant? He most certainly did _not _want to experience that!

"Shh, Russia," France stated. "I believe _chere Amerique _is waking up _maintenant." _

"See? I told you he is okay, da?" Russia replied.

"_Oui. _Just...don't hit him with your pipe again, _d'accord?" _

"What if Russia gets your permission?"

"That most likely will not happen, _mais oui. _Only with my permission may you knock out _Amerique." _

"Um...?" America spoke up, looking at the two nations. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, _Amerique! _You are finally awake now!" France skipped over to him and sat down on the bed (for some reason, France had decided to cover the bed with rose petals-what the fuck, dude?). "_Je suis desole._ I had asked _chere _Russia to do me a favor and pick you up from _Angleterre's maison _and bring you here, but he decided to knock you out. I honestly asked him to be gentle, but..." the Frenchman sighed and shook his head. Russia merely stood behind him, grinning in a way that made America want to strangle him. "Anyways, does your head hurt bad? Do you want some Advil, _Amerique?_"

"No, I'm fine," America muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting next to France. "I just want to know what the fuck is going on and why was I fucking kidnapped?"

"Ah, such foul language~" France cooed, a coy smile forming on his lips. "Just like _Angleterre _when he is mad, _non_?" He chuckled. "But, back on topic, _oui_? You are here because, well, you are now a beautiful woman due to a...magical mishap."

"Is that why you kidnapped me?" America scowled, narrowing his blue eyes at France. "Seychelles told you the other day, didn't she? Am I here so you can have a little fun and take advantage of the hero when he is at his weakest?"

"_Non_, not at all, _ma cherie,_" France replied, shaking his head. "_Oui, _Seychelles called me and informed me of your current situation. Such a good girl. Anyways, when she told me, I decided to take advantage of this as the nation of love and romance, and use it to get you and _Angleterre _together!"

America's eyes went wide and he stared at France, dumbstruck. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? Iggy and I are-"

"In _l'amour~_" France finished for America with a dreamy sigh. "It's quite obvious. Not only to _moi, _but to everyone. Well, everyone except you and _Angleterre. _All that unresolved sexual tension...you can't deny it, _ma cherie! _Look at your face, _Amerique, _you are blushing quite a lot. _C'est l'amour~!" _

"Sh-shut up, France!" America snapped, looking away to try and hide his obvious blushing. Russia was giggling, quite amused by this. America wanted to punch the creep in the face. "So what if I like Iggy? He's nice, and fun to be around sometimes, and he's really entertaining when he's angry, and he's caring, and handsome..." He trailed off, his face growing even redder. "Just shut up!"

France chuckled and shook his head, his blue eyes twinkling. "I'll take that as a confirmation that I am right. As I always am when it comes to love." He grinned at America and winked. "So, anyways, I think you need to change and get ready for a surprise date with _Angleterre!" _

"What, I have to change?" America whined, pouting. He indicated to the jeans and tee shirt he was already wearing underneath his bomber jacket. "Why? What's wrong with this?"

France frowned and shook his head, sighing and mumbling something in French. "_Amerique, _if you wish to make _chere Angleterre _yours, you must look attractive to appeal to him. Not that you are not attractive right now, but that outfit you are wearing right now does nothing to show off your very nice figure. You need something...sexier." He smirked in that scheming way of his, his eyes glinting in a mischievous way. "And I know just the thing to do it."

America gulped and looked scared as he started trembling (he would deny it later, of course) just a bit. Whatever France had in mind for him, could _not _be good.

* * *

And that is the long awaited fifth chapter of I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl! :D France and, as requested by a few reviewers, Russia are plotting to get America and England to stop being so thick-headed and just hook up already. We're getting close to USUK action~! :3 Again, so sorry for making you guys wait so long, and hopefully it won't happen again. ^^" I tried to make this chapter a little longer since it's been awhile since I last updated. I'll update this and Cat and Mouse as soon as I can. ^^ Hope you enjoyed!

Read and review, please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

Woo-hoo! Another chapter! :D Sorry it took so long, guys! Our school had a retreat last weekend so I didn't get a chance to post another chapter during the week cause it wasn't written. ^^"" Anyways, it's finished now! :3

By the way, someone reviewed asking why England didn't just use the spell again to change America back. There are two good answers to that: 1) I believe I mentioned in a previous chapter that the spell only works once (if I didn't, I'm an idiot and I apologize T.T); and 2) there would be no story here. Where would be the fun in that, huh?

I know this chapter is short, and I sincerely apologize for that. I needed to update something so I figured a short chapter would be better than no chapter. ^^"""

Hope you enjoy reading! :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

"Miss America looks very pretty, da?" Russia giggled from behind his scarf. His violet eyes were sparkling as he eyed the American wearing the outfit France had practically forced him into.

America scowled. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid commie bastard," he snapped, even though his face was turning red.

"Aw, but it is true. You are much cuter to look at as a female, comrade."

"Russia, just...just shut up." As hard as he tried, America couldn't make himself stop blushing. God, this was embarrassing. And Russia taking pictures with his cell phone was _not _helping.

France had conveniently brought with him a bunch of fashionable women's clothing for America. All of them were skirts or dresses. And the majority of them were either too short or waaaaay too girly for his taste.

America had found one decent outfit out of all of them. Right now, he was wearing a denim skirt that was about mid-thigh length with black capri leggings and black ankle boots. He had also chosen an olive-green tank top cut on the sides that had a big smiley face in the center and the words "You're My Hero" circling it. He managed to convince France to let him wear his favorite bomber jacket with the ensemble, and that made him somewhat happy.

"_Tres mignone, ma cheri!" _France cooed, looking quite proud. "_Angleterre _will be quite surprised. He stroked his chin as he studied America, looking thoughtful. "I think that you would look even better without your glasses though, _Amerique."_

"What?" America yelped, his eyes going wide. "Why?"

"You must show off those beautiful blue eyes you have!" France replied. "Stop hiding those sparkling gems behind those cheap glasses!"

"But...I can't see without Texas!" America whined, pouting.

France was able to resist the American's cute face. "You can wear contacts instead. In fact, I've already gotten some for you with your exact prescription!"

"But...but..!"

"No 'buts'," France said, gently sliding America's glasses down his nose. He paused for a moment before smiling. "Ah, _tres jolie._" He sighed. "Why _do _you hide your pretty eyes behind glasses? I find it criminal."

"Because they make me seem more intelligent," America muttered.

The Frenchman chuckled. "_Intelligent? _Really? I don't think they're working right."

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped. "I can be smart when I want to! It's just not always fun."

"Whatever," France snorted with a small smirk. He handed America a pair of contacts. "Go put these in. I have a quick call to make. Russia, make sure he doesn't try to escape or something."

"Da!" the Russian nation replied, following America to the bathroom.

* * *

"_Hello? This is England speaking." _

"_Bonjour, Angleterre!" _France greeted in a cheery voice.

"_Oh, it's you, you frog," _the Brit growled. _"What the bloody hell do you want?"_

"Oh, nothing, _mon chere,_" the Frenchman sighed. "But I may have something you want."

"_I highly doubt that."_

"We'll see. Right now, I have _Amerique." _He could hear the other nation inhale sharply as he said that. France smirked a little. "I had no idea that _chere Amerique _was such a pretty and adorable woman."

"_You damned perverted frog bastard!" _England snapped. "_Why the bloody hell do you have America with you? What do you want with him?"_

"Nothing," France replied simply. "If you want him back, I am currently staying the Hilton about a half hour away from your house. Room 223." Without waiting for a response, he hung up on the now seriously pissed off English nation.

Now the extra fun part of the plan was starting.

* * *

"God damn that bloody France!" England hissed, pounding his fist against the dashboard of his car. "Where does he get off?"

Before, the Brit was sort of irritated. When he had gotten home that morning to spend the day with America, he realized the git had gone off somewhere or something without leaving a bloody note. Now, he was beyond angry after his little chat with France. How _dare _he kidnap America like that! Especially when America was a girl now! What would that bloody Frenchman even need America for? To have a little "fun"? The thought sent a few shivers down England's spine.

He was going to have a little talk with Seychelles about the importance of _not _telling France things.

England turned into the parking garage of the Hilton hotel and quickly found a space to park in. He shut off his car and made his way inside, walking briskly through the lobby and to the elevator. He went up to the second floor and stormed down the hallway until he found the right room. Scowling and narrowing his green eyes, he violently pounded his fist against the door.

"France, you bastard! Open up!" he ordered.

It wasn't long before France finally did open the door. "Ah, _Angleterre! _You're finally h-"

"Where is he?" England demanded, letting himself inside the room. "Did you do anything to him?"

"Calm down," France sighed, closing the door behind him. "I have done nothing harmful to _Amerique._ He's fine, I promise you. Perhaps he will have a slight headache because Russia hit him in the head with his pipe-"

"_What?"_

"But other than that, he is fine!"

"Iggy? Is that you?" America asked.

"America, there you are! Let's go before I-" England stopped, watching as America came out of the bedroom and into the small hallway of the suite. His eyes started going wide and a light blush crept into his cheeks as he took in what the other nation looked like. "Oh...my..."

America gave the Brit a shy smile and blushed a light pink as well. "D-do you like it?" he mumbled. "France thought it would look cute..."

England felt himself nodding once. "Yes," he replied. He cleared his throat and tried to make himself stop blushing. It was sort of embarrassing. "It's, er, it's very nice on you, America. Very nice, indeed."

"Really?" the American broke out into a grin. "Thanks, Iggy." He went up to the English nation and poked him in the arm. "Hey, didn't you say we would spend the day together today? Are we still doing that?"

"Do you still want to?"

"Fuck yeah!"

England frowned. "Watch your language with me, you git."

"Aww, Iggy!" America whined, pouting.

"Ah, you two should get going now!" France cut in. He started pushing both nations out the door. "You are wasting time to spend together!" Before the two could start arguing with him, he shut the door and turned to Russia with a mischievous smile. "And now, we watch the romance blossom."

"Da!"

* * *

Sorry again that this chapter is so short! I really have been quite busy! T.T But I'll be at school all weekend with nothing much to do, so I'll try and get more updates. ^^" Next chapter will be the date~! :3

I'm also working on the latest chapters for Cat and Mouse, and With My Life. Expect those about Monday? Yeah. Maybe then. ^^"""

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl**

MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! :D

All righty, another chapter! I feel so bad about not updating very often. ^^" I'm really trying to update on weekends or at least every other week. But since I'm working on three fics at once, I may have to put the other two I'm working on on hiatus until this is finished. Gaah! T_T

Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome~! :3 Hope you enjoy~! :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

After France had practically kicked the two nations of out the room, England led America to his car in the parking garage outside.

"So, America," England started once they had found his car and gotten inside it. "What do you, er, you know, want to do?"

America blinked and turned to look at the Brit next to him. "Umm..." He looked straight ahead, furrowing his brows in thought. England always did think he looked quite cute when he was thinking...Wait. _No_, he didn't. "I'm not sure, Iggy." He looked back at the older nation. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Uh..." England frowned, also not sure what they should do together. Should they do something romantic? Or friendly? Or a combination of both..? Gah! This was so confusing! "Perhaps lunch? At a place other than McDonald's?" Yes. That was good. But America might not agree to it so quickly.

"All right, that sounds good," he replied with a nod. The American smiled at England. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Umm, nothing in particular, I guess."

"Perfect, I know just the place to go."

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to The Pub," the young, brunette hostess greeted. "How many?"

"Two, please," England replied. The hostess nodded and led England and America to a table near the back.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she said as she set the menus on the table for them. "Let me know if you need anything else." She then left the table.

America promptly grabbed a menu and began flipping through it. He grinned after a few seconds and then set the menu down on the table. "I already know what I want."

England blinked and glanced at him from over his own menu. "Really? That was fast. What'd you pick?"

"Bacon cheeseburger."

"Why am I not surprised?"

The American just grinned at him. "Do you know what you want, Iggy?"

"No, I don't," England grumbled. "I'm looking at all of my options."

"Just pick something so we can order and get our food faster," America sighed, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

"I want to make sure I want what I order," the Brit scowled. "And no elbows on the table."

"That's only a rule as long as we're eating."

"Ugh, I'm not going to argue with you. We're in a public place."

America let out a groan and removed his elbow from the table. He crossed his arms over his chest. "There. Happy now?"

"Yes, that's much more appropriate," England said with a small smirk. He returned his gaze to his menu and stared at it for a few moments before nodding. "I now know what I'll have." He closed his menu and set it on top of America's.

"Good. Now we can get our food faster. I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, aren't you? I'm surprised you aren't severely obese because of how much you eat."

"Is that an insult?" the other nation asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Er, it wasn't really supposed to be," England muttered, his cheeks tinting a light pink. "Just...forget I said that. That was rude."

"Damn right it was..."

"Watch your mouth, git."

Basically, that marked the start of one very disastrous "date". After the two nations finished their little disagreement, everything started going downhill from there.

When the waiter brought them their drinks, the young man serving them accidentally knocked England's cup of tea over and spill the steaming hot liquid onto his lap. England responded by jumping up with a howl of pain that made pretty much everyone stop what they were doing and stare at them. The waiter started apologizing profusely and pulled out a napkin in an attempt to help the nation. The Brit snapped at him, snatched the napkin out of his hand and started patting it against the stain himself while muttering insults to the embarrassed waiter.

"_Iggy!" _America hissed lowly, narrowing his eyes. "Shut up! You're making a scene..."

England didn't hear him. That, or he was just ignoring him cause he was still too busy barking at the poor, terrified waiter. The man seriously looked like he was about to wet himself from fear. _Iggy can be pretty scary at times,_ America thought to himself.

"S-sir, I'm very sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I swear..." the waiter stuttered.

"Of course you didn't," England scoffed. He rolled his eyes and gave a snort. "If we were back in my country, this would've never happened, git. Stupid Americans..."

"Hey!" America snapped, quickly forgetting he was embarrassed. He glared up at England, who was standing so he could stare the waiter right in the eyes. "Like you could do any better, you stupid Brit!" In addition to his retort, the American also decided to kick England in the shin underneath the table as hard as he could.

Obviously this was a bad idea...

Once America's foot made impact with England's knee, the older nation yelped and fell forward, smacking his palms against the table and causing it to shake. This caused America's coke to topple over and spill on his shirt and jacket, making him let out a rather unmanly- not that he was very manly at the moment, anyway- squeal of surprise. He jumped out of the booth, grabbing a napkin and urgently trying to wipe up the stain on his beloved jacket. A waiter coming by with a tray full of food in his hands didn't notice the American and bumped into him, knocking him off balance and forcing his tray to go flying.

Right. Into. _England_.

Everything went quiet after that for just a few seconds. America had stopped what he was doing to stare at England with wide blue eyes. He was attempting not to laugh because he knew the Brit was about to explode any moment now.

"Well now," England said, in a strangely calm way. It obvious he was trying to contain himself...for the moment. "I think that...we should make our leave now, don't you think?"

America gulped and nodded. England had a really scary look in his eyes... He watched as the older nation started storming off and hesitated. He looked at the poor waiter who had the misfortune of serving picky Iggy and sighed. "Sorry about him," he said, reaching into his pocket and slipping two twenties into the man's hand. "He's older than he looks. Keep the change, you deserve it for your troubles."

"_AMERICA!" _

"Coming!" he yelped, running out of the diner.

* * *

That's it for today, guys. ^^"" I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I've had a bit of writer's block lately, and I needed to update SOMETHING. I promise there will be a longer and better chapter in your futures! :D

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**I Turned America Into A Teenage Girl**

Okay. Let me start off by saying I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT THIS LONG. D: I'm sure you have all been very patient for this update, and thanks so much for waiting. ^^

I'm now on summer vacation, and guess what? This Saturday I have a job watching the farm I ride at all day long. And there's no internet up there, so web-surfing won't distract me from my writing, and I'll probably finish yet another chapter of this fic! :D Maybe even two chapters, but let's not get our hopes up. xD

Quick reminder to those who have read all my other fics, Cat and Mouse, and With My LIfe will NOT be updating until THIS fic here is finished (which will hopefully be soon, guys!), so bear with me, please.

I'm boring y'all, aren't I? Thought so. Enjoy this long awaited chapter of I Turned America Into A Teenage Girl! :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

If one word could be used to describe America and England's "first date", it would definitely be "awkward". Actually, it was a difficult date to define with one word. But nevertheless, it ended on a bad note...or a horrible one.

You could practically _see _the waves of tension floating around in the car.

"Seriously, Iggy," America muttered after a long and awkward silence. He was sitting in the passenger seat, arms folded and not looking at all happy, like he usually was. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" England scoffed. "You mean what's wrong with bloody American food service?"

"Dude, you totally embarrassed me back there! I thought that was _my _job to be the childish one!"

"I was not acting childishly, and I'm still not! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

America snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude," he mumbled, shaking his head. He crossed his arms and shrunk down into the seat a little. "You're acting like a total dick and I'm not talking to you if you're gonna keep acting like this."

"Like you could actually keep silent that long," England retorted, smirking.

Surprisingly, America didn't say anything back in response. He actually kept silent and stared out the window as they drove on. The silence was beginning to kill the Brit until America finally had to open his mouth. However, he didn't particularly like what he heard...

"Pull over, England." The American was using a very serious tone, one that was very rarely used. "Pull over now. I can walk the rest of the way back home."

England blinked and tried to process this. "Are you daft? It's an hour walk from here!"

"Like I care. Walking for an hour is so much less painful than driving in this car with _you." _

He opened his mouth to say something back, but decided not to. Frowning, England did what America asked, and let the boy-turned-female off on the side of the road. There wasn't another word spoken as America exited the car and England drove off once the passenger door had slammed shut.

And thus, America began his long, silent walk home.

* * *

By the time America had finally reached his own house, dark had fallen and it was past dinner time. His stomach had been growling the past half hour and his feet were _killing _him. Honestly, how did girls do it? Walking around in seriously uncomfortable heels all day was _insane_.

"Note to self," he grumbled to himself as he winced with each and every step he took. "_Never _wear heels again. Ever." He flinched and wrapped his arms around his stomach as it gave another loud roar of hunger. "Damn, I wish I had at least taken a bite of something back at the diner. I'm so hungry, I can almost smell pancakes coming from my house-Wait a second..."

His heart nearly stopped when America finally approached his house and the lights inside were on. That was odd...cause he had been at England's place the past few days until today. He couldn't have possibly forgotten to turn off his own lights, could he..?

Oh god. Someone was _inside his house. _

Forgetting his bleeding feet and crying stomach, the American sprinted into his house, bursting through the door-which had been unlocked somehow-and stopped in the entrance. He glanced around, sniffing the air. Why would anyone come into his house and just..._cook? _That was so weird!

"Who the hell is here?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes. He reached for the coat rack hanging on the wall by the front door and picked up the umbrella that he always left there, holding it like a baseball bat. "I know someone's in here. Show yourself!"

"A-Al?" came a quiet whisper from the kitchen. America blinked and lowered his "weapon", realizing who it was. Only one person he knew called him by his human name. "That you, eh?"

America let out a relieved sigh and put back his umbrella before going into the kitchen to see Canada, making pancakes. Thank god, cause he was seriously starving. "Mattie," he greeted, going over to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"France called me and told me about your, uh..." Canada eyed his brother, gesturing to him with his free hand. "Situation. So I came over to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm fantastic," America snorted, taking a seat at the table and immediately pulling off the ankle-breaking boots and tossing them aside. "I totally love being a girl. It's _so _awesome."

The Canadian rolled his eyes, taking the pan off the stove and slipping the freshly made pancakes onto a plate before setting it in front of America. He sat down across from his twin and watched as he dug in. "I can tell, eh..." he muttered, catching onto his brother's heavy sarcasm. "I have to admit that you look pretty good though-" He flinched and bowed his head, receiving a nasty and deadly glare from the American. "Sorry."

"Don't ever say that again," America scowled, going back to his pancakes.

"I won't, I promise." Canada sighed. Just as he thought, America wasn't pleased with his new "look". He couldn't really blame him, though. He would've felt the exact same about the situation if it had been him instead of America. It was time for a different topic. "So, France also told me you and England finally went on a date..."

Oh man, did he make another mistake? As soon as the words were out, America dropped his silverware on the table and stared at the last half-eaten pancake on his plate. His face was...angry? Upset? Disappointed? Canada couldn't tell. But it wasn't happy or thrilled. Oh god, what happened?

"Don't mention that either, please," America said, almost whispering. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

His brother hesitated before nodding in understanding. "All right, sure," he replied. "A-are you done eating?" When America nodded, he stood up and took the plate off the table, dumped the last bit of pancake, and left the dish and silverware in the sink. That stuff could be taken care of later. "So what do we do no-what the..?"

Canada didn't know what to do. One second, he was putting the stuff in the sink...and the next, America had come up behind him and wrapped him in a giant hug. And was he...crying? Because Canada definitely felt something wet dripping onto the back of his tee-shirt.

"Uhh, Alfred? Are...are you okay..?"

"I'm fine," America sniffled.

"B-but...you're crying..."

"Sh-shut the fuck up, Mattie! I am not! _God, _I hate these stupid hormones, they make me feel like such a pansy!"

* * *

After America had calmed down and gotten his emotions back in check, the two blondes decided to sit together on the couch and watch some TV. Good old brotherly bonding time.

"Would you feel better if I stayed here with you for a few days?" Canada asked him during a commercial of Wipeout. It was one of their favorite shows that they enjoyed watching. "Just to keep you company and help you out through this, eh?"

America nodded. "Yeah, that'd be awesome," he replied. "I'd love that. Just for a little while, anyway."

"I thought you would. How about some ice cream, eh? I brought some with me."

"Yes, please?"

Canada gave a little smile and nodded, getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen. As he was scooping some chocolate fudge ice cream into a bowl, another question came to mind. He put the container of ice cream away and brought the bowl and a spoon out to his brother. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes, Mattie? Thanks," he said, taking the bowl from him and putting a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"I just thought of something..."

"What is it?"

Canada sighed. "Well, what are you gonna do about the meeting coming up next week?"

There was a long pause, and Canada really had to try his hardest not to laugh at America. His twin had pretty frozen in place, spoon still in his mouth and blue eyes wide. It was a pretty funny picture.

"Well...shit..."

* * *

Okay, that's all I've got for today. ^^ And my writer's block is finally going away! I hope! :D I'm hoping to get more written on this this weekend, maybe even finished. :3 Thanks again for being so patient with me~! x3

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


End file.
